THE REAL NARUTO CAST!
by iEM0T10NS
Summary: Random Chats! BEWARE I GET IN THE STORY! NO PAIRINGS! xD


**THE REAL NARUTO CAST!**

_**Dedicated to Dani-chan! For giving me Inspiration to type up something xD**_

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**_

_**BTW- NARU IS ME**_

_**OH AND THIS IS CRACK SO BEWARE OOC NESS!**_

* * *

Naru was sleeping, Untill, a flying toaster hit her head.

" Oww…." Naru says as she goes to her window.

" HEY YOU DAMN BASTARDS! STOP THROWING RUBBISH IN MY ROOM!!!!!!!" She yells.

" Okay… Now What do I do?"

Naru Notices that you reviewers are staring at me, thinking that I am a mad physco.

She Gets off her window and sweatdrops.

" Ummm… Hey! I'm Naru Hitomi and I have a Z-Rank Mission from Lord Sorakage! XD" Naru laughs.

" I Gotta go to Konoha and Meet all the characters! NOT IN THE STUDIO!!!" Naru Shouts and goes into her bathroom changing into her Ninja suit.

Naru comes out. " NOW OFF TO KONOHA!!" She says as she gets her ANBU Swords and a big Pocky and swishes her long black hair.

In an Instant Poof, Naru and You Reviewers arrive at Konoha.

Naru Sees Rock Lee.

" HEY LEE!!!" She screams. Lee Turns around and Naru almost Faints.

There, Lee stood with Oh So Cute eyes and No Big Brows in sight.

" Hey Naru-chan." He says. With NO SPANDEX! Just in a Black Tee and Konoha Shinobi pants.

" LEE!!! WHERES YOUR GEEKY BOWL HAIR CUT!!! AND YOUR BROWSSS!!! AND THOSE FREAKY EYELASHES?" Naru shouts having the urge to glomp him.

" Easy. I take off the wig and the brows and the Lashes!" He Says Smiling.

" JA-NE! LEE-KUN YOUR SO AWSOME!!!" Someone says. We Both Turn to the voice which is Sakura.

**_Naru's LIST OF TREATS!!!_**

**_1-LEE IS A BISHIE! KAWAII-NE!_**

**_2-Sakura Sucks. XD_**

_(2nd Page)_

Naru looked over to Sakura. Still Prepy since the last time she visted. Sakura is a really BIG Lee fan. Well NARU HAS SOME COMPETITION!!!!

" Grr….. SAKUUURA-CHANNNN!! WHY ARE YOU WITH MY LEE!!!??!!!?!?!?!?!" Naru Yelled Angrily.

" I Unno!" Sakura shruged.

" I Just Need to Give Lee this Letter from Kishimoto-sempai. And That was a dared saying what I said." Sakura said boringly.

" Oops. My Mistake! XD" Naru said Sweatdropping as she crossed the 'Sakura Sucks XD' off her list of people.

" Okay! Now to the Ramen Bar!" Naru Said Jumping on an invisable scooter.

Once Naru Arived, She Saw Naruto!

Naru touched her Ying Yang Clip and her Hair Became Auburn.

Naru went in the bar and Naruto Reconised her right away.

" NARU-CHANNNNN!!!!!!! ITS BEEN 5 YEARS!!!!!!!" He said Attacking Naru with a Chibi Glomp.

" GAHHH! NARU-KUN!!" Naru says before getting attacked.

" So, What have you been up to?" Asked Naruto after the accident.

" Hmm.. Getting missions. XP" Naru Said making a face which resembles a bored and annoyed face.

" So… Who are you with this time cheater-kun?!" Naru Asked while slurpping her ramen.

" Hinata!" Naruto says smiling proudly.

" STILL?!!!!!" Naru chokes.

" YEP! TWO YEARS AND FIVE MONTHS!" Naruto says proudly.

" Do You even have the kyuubi inside you?" asks Naru poking his tummy.

" Nope. Ino Yamanaka Does. They actually did a jutsu to change Kyuubi areas." Naruto says.

Naru smiled. Adding something on her list.

**_NARU'S LIST OF TREATS!!!!_**

**_1-LEE IS A BISHE, KAWAII-NEEE!!_**

**_2-Sakura Sucks XD_**

**_3-Ino has the Kyuubi oO_**

" Weird, But okay!"

" Oh and Yondaime is Alive and My Mumma! XD" Naruto says happily doing a chibi dance, While Ayame and The Old man are dancing as chibi's well doing the macerena.

_(3rd Page)_

Naru Smiles and does the chicken dance and poofs. " I MET, NARUTO,SAKURA AND LEE TODAY!" She says running into a pole.

" Oww.. That wasn't there!! D:" Naru says angrily. She Looks at the thing infront of her seeing that it is the new flower store.

" I BET INO'S HERE!!! XD" Naru Says Running in the shop but gets stopped by a thing a ma bob.

Naru sees the metal detector like in an airport. " Oh! Here's my metal!" She says placing her bag full of things and her necklace and Ninja Headband on the tray.

She walks through the metal detector thingy.

Naru Gets her things off the tray and walks into the flowery area and sees Ino under a tree picking many flowers.

Naru runs to Ino and touches her Ying Yang clip again and her hair becomes white.

" HEYY INO-CHANNNN!!! REMEMBER ME?!!!" Naru says grining.

" OMGS HEY NARU!!!!!" Ino says attacking Naru with a glomp.

After picking up some flowers, Naru and Ino started to go on a biting spree.

" WHEE ARE VAMPIRES AND WE WILL BITE J00!!!" They yell biting who ever was around them.

After the Spree Naru poofed back to The Hidden Hikari Village.

" So! This is on the List SO far!"

_**NARU'S LIST OF TREATS!!!!**_

_**LEE IS A BISHEE**_

_**SAKURA SUCKS! XD**_

_**INO HAS THE KYUUBI. oO**_

_**INO IS STILL A VAMPIRE!**_

" Well! Cya Next time on…. THE REAL NARUTO CAST!" She says getting hit by a baseball bat.

_(3 Pages T-T)_


End file.
